Bubbles and Rubber Ducks
by BillieJean2925
Summary: Bella's POV... Bella wonders about the relationship between Alice and Jasper... that is, until she discovers their little...thing. And what's with the rubber ducks? FanFiction set in a bathroom! Reviews greatly appreciated.


_Hi peoples! I know what you're thinking. "Oh My God, it's her again!" Well, as I was reading a FanFiction posted by my best friend Roxxii The Hedgehog called "Jasper's Bubble Bath", I got another idea. Alice + Jasper + Bath = A story! So based slightly on Roxxii's, this story is called Bubbles and Rubber Ducks. BTW, this was written in 1 hour by me whilst I was off school very ill. But I'm getting better, so all's good! I only have to go in tomorrow and it's a half day! I still feel terrible, so I may just give my friends their Christmas Presents and then go home again. Reviews make me happy!!!_

_Disclaimer//: I do not own any of the Twilight characters - II just borrow them and screw their lives up. Enjoy!_

Bubbles and Rubber Ducks

Bella's P.O.V:

I never quite realised just how much I depend on Edward. He is my everything, my support for the good times when I can hardly stand due to crazed laughter, my shoulder for the sad times when I need a moment to myself, and my stone for the hard times when danger lurks. I used to think that nobody could ever understand me, feel the way I feel, you know? I always assumed that our relationship was the purest you could find, that no one else could hold as much love for a person as I do for Edward.

I mean, you look at Rose and Emmett for example. They hold love for eachother, but there's a difference between passionate love and passionate sex. Don't get me wrong, I know that they're in love, but the simplest little phrase or sign can start their libidos off. Seriously, a T.V advert about a duster could get them going! There's a difference with Carlisle and Esme. Those two are like peas in a pod, if you can ignore the tedious expression. What they have is unlike what we have. They act like the typical happy family parents when we're around, but alone, they're a more mature version of us. They're not corny, yet I'll freely admit that we are, even though I thought that the speech about the heroin was very imaginative. However, they are like us in the fact that they'll never love another. They're stuck together forever, though in saying that, I wouldn't mind buying that glue myself.

Then there's Jasper and Alice. Those two used to be the funniest couple I'd ever seen. I could never imagine a romance between the two of them. I swore that they were like chalk and cheese; it didn't seem physically possible for them to be compatible. They'd walk around Forks High in their individual ways, Alice, giggling and dancing down hallways without a care in the World, Jasper, mouth tightly shut, not breathing as he sat at desks right next to doors, windows and fans. She's so small, so breakable, always positive and smiling, very involved with everything going on at home. He's so tall, strong and scarred, always seemingly negative with neutral expressions, the distant member of the family.

I'd never seen a moment between the two, never witnessed any physical interaction, though Esme told me that they had married whilst living here. That caused severe disbelief; Alice and Jasper were MARRIED? It didn't seem possible. Though I will say that I'd noticed Jasper's protectiveness by this time. I know that he never leaves Alice's side. He watches out for her, defends her, and refuses to let anything dangerous come near his angel. Yet I needed more proof.

…But I was surprised when proof came in the form of a bath.

It had just been us girls at home, excusing Renesmee, who was with Jacob at the Forks Carnival. It was a December evening, very dark out, and I was worrying for Edward, though I know that is entirely unnecessary. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were out hunting and wouldn't be back for another half hour. Just Esme and myself were in the living room, as Rosalie was in her element, i.e. she was in the garage, and Alice was off doing something or other, so I figured that she was drawing or creating a new outfit. Esme and I were just being lazy watching old re-runs of The Biggest Loser USA©. For some reason, I loved that show, as it reminded me of the beginning of mine and Edward's relationship; People struggling to get what they want, until they push themselves hard enough, believe in themselves and receive what they've always dreamed of. Esme herself wasn't really paying any attention, just knitting a scarf for Emmett's Christmas present. That was odd as well. Esme had just decided off of the top of her head that she wanted to learn to knit, and after studying a book in the library for two hours, she knew all of the techniques and had already knitted 3 pairs of gloves and a woolly hat for Renesmee by the end of the night.

Alice was unusually quiet upstairs, for her at least. Every time I tried to listen to her, I was blocked by the snow hitting the large window, it was so distracting. After a while, I could hear the occasional giggle. Alice was really freaking me out. I excused myself from the living room and shot upstairs, trying not to worry Esme.

The first thing my senses met with was the steam coming out from under 'the Whitlock's' bedroom door. I let myself in upon noticing that the door was unlocked. The bedroom itself was vacant, just a few items of clothing strewn across the bed and some bottled products lying on the floor. Typically Alice-like, the bottles were in colour order, with the odd bottle missing. I looked up to see that the en suite bathroom door was ajar, the steam puffing out like smoke.

"There's that giggle again," I muttered to myself.

Sure enough, Alice was giggling again, and as I peeked through the gap, I knew why. Right in the middle of the dusky pink bathroom was a claw tub. And in that tub was a mountain of pink-tinged bubbles, oh, and Alice underneath them. She was the picture of happiness, a huge grin on her face as she scooped up a handful of the bubbles and pursed her lips as she blew them around the room. Her tiny body was engulfed by the spheres, with her head being the only part of her body clearly visible. Her torso was also slightly raised, but thankfully, the bubbles covered up her modesty. She reached for more bubbles, bringing them to her mouth.

"It's rude to stare, Bella. Either come in and say hello or go back downstairs to Esme."

Crap. Of course she'd seen me.

I sheepishly opened the door the full amount as Alice blew those bubbles away.

"Sit down!" She smiled at me. I took my seat in the pale antique-looking chair next to her and properly looked around. You could tell which Whitlock had decorated this room (There's a picture of it on my profile! Just imagine it with a few changes!)

The whole room was based on pinks, blacks, gold and white. Shelves covered the walls, unused towels and bottles adorning each one, as well as photographs perched in holders, as well as larger photos on the walls. The mirror had me mesmerised. A large golden framed (I know it's just yellowy-coloured, but imagination people!) masterpiece hung above the bath, now steamed up with condensation. The room would have been pitch black, had Alice not filled it with fragrant candles. I couldn't understand why I used to like these kinds of smells, though I realised that the soft light emitted from them must be a comfort in some way. As Alice hummed silently to herself, I had to ask her.

"…Why on Earth are you taking a bath… Alice?"

"…Is it illegal to take one… Bella?" She smirked as she mimicked my voice.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Seriously though, vampires don't need to bathe, unless of course you're covered in blood, but that's an entirely different story…I'm getting sidetracked."

Alice laughed then, the bells echoing. "I noticed." She seemed off in her own World as she played with a short lock of moist and shiny hair. "You wouldn't understand. It's…it's sort of like mine and Jasper's thing, you know? Baths. It's a long soppy story." I moved around in the chair and leaned on the bath edge.

"I think we all know that I'm a soppy person." I smirked. "Come on, try me!"

"OK," she giggled, "But warn me if I'm boring you into oblivion. Edward would not be impressed to find you slumped on the floor whilst I titter on about rubber ducks and - "

"Alice? Rubber ducks?"

"I'll get to it."

"OK, sorry, no more interruptions. Go ahead."

" Well, first, me and Jasper have a special rule when it comes to baths, as of course, baths can lead to…things, or so I'm told by Rosalie." I giggled at the mental image.

"Basically, we can only use them for two reasons:

One, we either use baths if we're sad,

Or

Two, we use them to clean. Duh."

"Yeah," I said, "I get rule two, but why rule one? I don't get it. If you're…sad? What?"

Alice sighed impatiently. "Do you want me to continue Ms. Chatterbox? I was going to explain it!"

"Okay sorry! Carry on…"

"It started in 1979. We were already with the Cullen's, and for the record, we were happy. To put it bluntly, I get…these occasional bad days. Days when I'm thinking of my human life. That was back when I knew nothing at all about the asylum. These off days just make me feel sad, angry, depressed, any negative emotion. It affected everyone, and still does, though they don't want to make me feel bad by telling me so.

"One particular day was nasty. I had a vision, but all I saw was darkness. Though I know what it meant now, I didn't then, and it really got to me. Of course, my emotions had never been helping Jasper and for him to see me dry-sobbing was pure torture, as he put it. I came home from a walk to find a newly drawn bath, bubbles and Jasper holding half a dozen fluffy towels!"

Alice's eyes softened as she looked at the bath. Her tone grew quieter.

"As you know from experience Bella, baths are very relaxing and make any person feel better about themselves. The bath really did it for me, and what was so special was that Jasper never left my side. He stayed with me as long as I wanted, he added more bubbles to make me smile, he massaged my shoulders and neck, he kissed me, he did everything and he STILL does. These days, whenever I'm feeling sad, he runs me a bath. It's the best idea he's ever had!"

"Aww, that's sweet…but what about those rubber ducks?"

"Oh! Yeah, the ducks…now where did I put them?"

Alice spent a few seconds feeling through the water with her hand before pulling out two rubber ducks. The first one was pink, small and adorable. The other was typical yellow, much bigger than the other, though both equally small.

"Sometimes when Jasper can't be here, like right now, I'm very bored. So one day, he bought me the ducks as an Anniversary present and said "Darlin', these are just so you don't get lonely. You just play with these little guys and I'll be back before you know it." They're supposed to keep me preoccupied. This one-"she raised the pink one "-is me, and this one-"she raised the yellow one "-is Jasper!" Alice placed the pink one in the soap dispenser as she fiddled with the yellow one, randomly deciding to stroke 'Jasper."

I couldn't help but laugh at Alice's child-like look towards life. I then remembered that she had been in an Asylum. For all I knew, she might never have had a childhood. Alice suddenly started giggling as she looked at the rubber duck. I swear to God that 'Jasper' was smiling at her. Oh my God, I'd been hanging around her too long. Alice is contagious. I shifted awkwardly in my chair.

"So today's another bad day for you, I'm assuming?"

"Nope!"

"But you weren't dirty. You shouldn't bend the rules you were so proud of."

"But I'm not--"

"This is something special between the two of you and you can't ruin it!"

"Bella, I'm not breaking the--"

"What if Jasper finds out? What if he gets mad?"

"BELLA!"

I shut up. "…What?"

"I'm not breaking our rules! Rule number one clearly states that we can only have a bath if WE'RE sad. It's not necessarily me Bella."

Oh.

"But Jasper seemed fine earlier."

"I know, but I had a vision that while hunting, Jasper nearly killed a hiker. He's feeling bad that he doesn't have enough control. Idiot."

"OK, but if the bath's for Jasper, why are you in it?"

"Hey, I'm tiny, I can fit too, you know! Remember, I'm not small, I'm fun sized!"

She was quiet for a bit.

"I've never bathed with him before when he's upset." She seemed put out by my constant questioning.

"Will he get mad at me?"

Bella, you are a prick.

"No! Of course not!" I put my arm around her. "He'll love it, being able to spend time with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Now, where's the confident spunky Alice from earlier?"

"Bella, you do know what else spunky can mean, right?"

"Eew! Alice! That's disgusting!"

"Just making sure."

Alice suddenly twirled around in the bath to reach the shelf and grabbed a bottle of bubble bath.

"Really Alice? Are more bubbles necessary?"

"Yes, because Edward just pulled up outside, so you'd better go kiss him senseless whilst I re-prepare our bath. Scoot!"

I rose with ease from the chair.

"Thanks for telling me all that Alice."

"It's fine. Now, no more doubting my marriage OK?"

CRAP! She'd heard that too? I laughed nervously as I ran out of the room to find Edward, nearly knocking out Jasper on the way.

"Jasper! I'm sorry! A--Alice--Alice is, is waiting for you in there…" I looked at my feet.

"Thank you Bella. And please calm your emotions down. It's quite disturbing."

"I'll make a note of that." I stuttered. Jasper smiled weakly as he walked in the bathroom, pushing the door, though it didn't shut all the way. I was about to make my way over to the bedroom door, when curiosity got the better of me.

"Screw Edward," I muttered under my breath. "I've got him for the rest of my existence."

I snuck back up to the door and peaked in.

Jasper's clothes were draped over the chair and, to my relief as well as my sanity, he was already in the bath. He took up most of the room, the tips of his curls already damp. Alice was curled up by his side rubbing his torso, tracing scars with her index finger. They both seemed so content lying in there, surrounded by a barrier of soapy water and bubbles. Alice was talking about God knows what whilst playing with the pink rubber duck. Jasper lifted a muscled arm and picked up the yellow duck and he touched it's beak with Alice's. She laughed then and it made both me and Jasper smile. Jasper leaned his head down and kissed her forehead. An actual kiss! Well, it wasn't lip action, but that was good enough for me. I heard Edward calling my name and decided to leave quickly so that they couldn't hear me and so that Edward wouldn't come and retrieve me. After all, I was watching his brother lying naked in a bathtub. One can only imagine Edward's reaction. I left the room to find him at the bottom of the stairs.

And as I ran down to my lover and kissed him, I wondered what our special little 'thing' could be.

_What do you think? Too soppy? Or should that be soapy? …See what I did there? Soapy? SOAP?...Buy, tough crowd._

_Peace out!!! :)_


End file.
